


Katie's love story

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: Matt is teasing Katie relentlessly. Will her ogre in shining armor come to save her?





	Katie's love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootyTheSushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyTheSushi/gifts).



> Im worried about my mental health again..... also Bootythesushi...... I stole a small idea of yours! And made it with Voltron ...

Katie had shut herself in her room. She standing against the door, trying to keep Matt out. See, all day Matt had asked her who her crush was and when she finally let it slip that it was none other then the ogre Shrek, he began to taunt her relentlessly.  
  
"Katie!!! Come on! Open up!! I promise all the teasing is OGRE! Hahah!!"  
  
Katie was fed up with her brother, and only wished to see her dear Shrek.  
  
All of her wishes came true when the ogre man himslef flew through her open window.  
  
"Oi, Katie! Come with me and we can married and live happily ever after!" The ogre said in a Scottish accent, while holding his arms out for her to climb into.  
  
The girl nodded and jumped into Shrek's arms, finally feeling at home. She called one last time to her brother.  
  
"You're a multi-layered fraud! I'm going to live with a real oninon!  
  
And with that, they flew out the window.


End file.
